


Ritual (NSFW)

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Implied Mind Control, Incest, Killing, M/M, Rape, Ritual, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), non-con, sacrfice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: NSFW version of the prompt "Ritual"Sans finds a way to break the barrier.





	Ritual (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> SFW (no sex or rape scene) can be found here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692550

Papyrus cried with wide-eyed horror as thick chains strapped down his limbs, his body aching on the cold stone slab. He shuddered from the icy breeze and longed for any type of clothing or even a blanket. His shame flew right down the window hours after his brother and a circle of dark hooded figures stripped him down and left him vulnerable. Exposed. 

Candles melted down on tall, metal holders in all four directions: north, south, east, and west, fully illuminating his surroundings. He didn’t recognize where he was, but judging from the damp stone walls and the echoes from the chanting of the hooded figures, he figured he was in a cave in Waterfall. The area was littered with hundreds of them. Since there was so many, he doubted that rescue was coming.   
Sans was nowhere in sight, and despite shouting til his voice was hoarse, none of the hooded figures answered him. Their low chanting never broke. 

Finally, Sans emerged with a sad smile, wrapped around a golden robe. He approached his brother and lovingly stroked his skull, with a kiss to his forehead. 

“it’s almost time, brother,” a tinge of yellow surrounded his red eyelights, “we’ll be free soon,” 

“What are you talking about! Let me go, Sans!” Papyrus commanded, but his order was not obeyed. 

“shh,” Sans leaned down and pressed their mouths together. He forced his tongue inside, muffling his brother’s cries, “this won’t take long,”

The elder brother danced to the end of the stone slab and crawled his way up. Bones brushed against bone as he straddled Papyrus’s lap. 

“What are you…?” 

Sans untied the satin string around his body, and the shimmering robe fell away like a golden fallen angel, revealing his perfect body. What normally was chipped and scarred, every crack in his ribs, every cut in his arm, everything that made Sans...Sans… was replaced with bones as pristine as a pearl. 

“do you like it, bro? they healed me. i’m perfect for you now,” 

Papyrus so badly wanted to say that he’s always been perfect, but now didn’t seem like the time. 

“Sans, let me go this instant. And I won’t punish you. Please, let’s go home,”   
The elder brother only ignored him. Instead, a hot pool of magic formed around his pelvis, creating a succulent dripping cunt that grinded on Papyrus’s leg. Sans shivered at the stimulation, his gaze turning weak and lustful. 

“i- ah- need,” he gasped and groaned as his clit rubbed against the bone, “i need you to put a baby inside me, bro. our baby will break the barrier,” 

“SANS THIS IS CRAZY! STOP THIS!” Papyrus hissed, but his anger didn’t mask his panic. 

“your dust will make him strong,” his voice fluctuated higher, as a small orgasm overtook him, just from the pure thought of having a child, “you’ll live on in our baby, papyrus. isn’t that amazing.” 

His hands slowly caressed Papyrus’s pelvis, his touch lingering softly on his coccyx. He leaned down and pressed kisses across his sacrum while his fingered roughly played with his pubis, urging his body to form the desired magic. Papyrus ground his teeth together, as his back arched from the stimulation. He fought so hard to resist, but he was tempted to melt under his brother’s touch. 

“form a dick for me bro. i want your baby. please,” Sans pleaded in the same voice he used in their bedroom, “i want you to fuck me hard,” 

“N-No,” Papyrus studdered, “Can’t you see they’re controlling you?! Snap out of it!”

Without his permission, his body gave in, and his magic formed his long red dick, already hard and erect. Sans licked his mouth seductively. He mounted himself on the head, his juices already sliding down the dick rod. 

Panic and anger turned into genuine fear, “No... stop… Sans! I don’t want this!” 

 

Too late, the elder brother slid down the shaft moaning as the tip reached his cervix. Tears sprang in Papyrus’s eyesockets as he struggled helplessly. Sans giggled at the attempt and bounced on the length, his hips moving expertly and rhythmically. His pussy squeezed tight, milking his brother with everything he’s got. 

“ah, pap~” Sans pounded harder, his eyelights dimming like he couldn’t even see his brother anymore, “soo good~” 

Papyrus clenched his fists as he sobbed and choked on his own tears. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This was not his reality. The chanting grew louder, deafening, maddening. The flames burst into spiraling towers blinding him with its light and its heat. His head and body strained as he tried to hold himself back, but as the pleasure became too much, he fully released inside Sans’s womb, their magic mixing and mingling in dazzling ecstasy. Sans gasped as he marveled at this translucent ecto flesh, watching the mixture swirl together. 

“he’s going to be perfect,” he whispered. 

One of the hooded figures stepped forward and handed Sans a small, polished dagger. Papyrus wept and shook his head, begging for his life. 

Sans raised the dagger above his head and uttered the final words, “i love you papyrus,”


End file.
